Promise to the Moon
by Gretel Fullbuster
Summary: I tilted my head down towards Fiore and smiled sadly as all my memories faded away ever so slowly, a hand squeezed my shoulder reassuringly as I looked up to see the Daughter of the moon give me a glistening crown repeating the words "It's okay, they'll understand, you'll always be there to protect them" before she gave a polite bow and said "Welcome home, mother."...T for Language
1. Prologue

**Promise to the moon: Prologue**

**Ohayo minna~ I'm sorry for not posting for about a year *~* I was planning on posting something but I just couldn't think of a story but now I'm back and I hope I have improved~! And I also I have an announcement about my fanfic 'could things get any worse?' Umm... I have decided to continue the story ( YYAAYY~!) but in the near future (aww) ill try to think of something ;).**

**So without blabbing on more I would like to thank you for your extremely patient brains :3**

**Disclaimer: Ah doh not oune feiry teil**

* * *

><p>~Lucy's POV~<p>

"Its not like I wanted it to be this way... It was inevitable, especially when I can't let her down..." my speech slightly stiffened as I heard Natsu growl.

"I'm sure you can't let this woman down, even though you can't even tell us who she is." I felt a slight pain in my chest as I heard Gray strain his voice to hold his sadness, I gathered up all of my hope that I could conjure up and I longily looked up at Erza hoping that she would be considerate enough to understand... I guess I was wrong because I looked up and met with pain-filled eyes and I could hear was the disapointment in her voice as she spoke up and said.

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll try to understand why you want to leave Fairytail for this anonymous being." My eyes widened as I felt the guilt rise and boil in my stomach, I didn't care if the people walked past us witness the dramatic scene, they could sympathize and gawk at us all day but I won't change the fact that I'm on the verge of crying.

"I-I really d-do want you t-to know, I-it's just that I p-promised that I w-wouldn't s-speak of her identity!" I felt my voice gave way as tears cascaded down my cheek and illuminated in the sunlight, I saw Natsu gritt his teeth as words seethed through his teeth dripping with hatred and regret.

"I wish I could believe you Luce, I really wish I could but me believing isn't gonna make you stay in fairytail..." I slumped to the floor as three of my most trusted and valued friends turned their backs to me and left me on the streets of magnolia...

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo? Do you like it? This is just a prologue so it's very short :3 I think I have improved but I'm not sure :| tell me if you liked it, if you did I will be sure to post more chapters so you can enjoy :3 If you didn't like it well... Thank you for at least reading the whole of this prologue :D Ill see you soon baiiii~<strong>

**-Laaayyylllaaaa**


	2. Chapter 1

**Promise to the moon: 1**

**Umm... I believe I should explain my self as I am fully aware I haven't updated in quite a while, the reason why is because the connection on my laptop was terrible so being the smarty-pants that I thought I was I decided to restart my router (and for all you kiddie winks, that's the thing that gives us connection to the internet) but when it was back on it just shut down and I couldn't go on the internet for days. I had an idea to use my IPhone but it won't seem to let me upload the fan-fic since it's being a ****bitch**** mouldy cow soo I hope you guys will forgive me *^* thank you guys so much for your patience and your co-operation and without further ado, here's the story ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

**~Lucy's P.O.V~**

_"I wish I could believe you Luce, I really wish I could but me believing isn't gonna make you stay in Fairy Tail..." I slumped to the floor as three of my most trusted and valued friends turned their backs to me and left me on the streets of magnolia..._

**-Present-**

**~Narrator's P.O.V~**

Natsu didn't know why he did that, he started to regret leaving her on the street- hell! He even regretted doubting her in the first place! He fiddled with his fingers as he paced back and forth in the guild hall every so often elevating his head up slightly towards the giant doors longing for the beautiful blonde to run up to him with a smile.

He sat on a chair and massaged the bridge of his nose with his thumb, index finger and his middle finger as he started becoming stressed with the thought of Lucy leaving the guild. 'And for what reason?' He began ranting in his head 'she can't even give us the slightest idea of why she wants to leave the guild or where she's going? I thought we had something special between us!' Natsu froze up as he had realized what he just thought.

"We had something special...?" Natsu was so lost in thought that he mumbled out loud causing Erza, Gray, Lisanna and Happy to turn to him with questioning faces.

"Are you thinking of Lucy, Natsu?" Lisanna asked with a sad, sympathetic smile on her face, which snapped Natsu out of his deep thoughts.

"Ughhh... Yeah, sorry for not paying attention... I couldn't help but wonder if she was okay after what happened on Monday..." Natsu's voice slowly drifted into a hoarse whisper as he went back to delve in his deep thoughts about her, all Team Natsu and Lisanna could do was sigh at the worrying scene and it slowly went into silence as the rest of the members tried to lighten up the atmosphere with laughter and drinking. Mostly drinking.

The guild kept partying and fighting trying to get their minds of Lucy who didn't enter the guild for three weeks and guilt started overwhelming them which drove them to drinking and partying. But not Natsu though, he always had his head hung low as he went into deep conversations with himself in his thoughts about Lucy, and sometimes he would end up screaming about Lucy out loud without knowing making the whole guild silent but tonight he didn't scream, he didn't mumble, nor did he contemplate about Lucy. He just sat there, head hung low with big void within his heart.

"If you really are worried about Lucy, go to her apartment and break in to her room like you always do, maybe that might cheer both of you up." Natsu looked up to see Lisanna's bubbly smile ans beaming eyes, which made him pause and think for a second.

"How do you know that Lucy is still upset?" Natsu interrogated her and he let his eyes pierce through her as her eyes widened and she started stuttering, while her eyes darted around the room.

"Umm... Well-errr see... I-it was j-just a guess, a hunch, ermm... A prediction...eheh umm it's just a weird feeling in my gut Natsu, nothing to take at heart to..." Lisanna never made eye to eye contact as she spoke, which made Natsu suspicious and squint as if he was trying to solve a puzzle and suddenly he jumped on to the table and pointed an accusing finger at her which made the whole guild eye them suspiciously.

"Y-You went to see her didn't you!? You could've at least told us if she was okay and that she wasn't mentally scarred!" Lisanna sighed and slowly lifted both of her hands up, to show surrender as she couldn't deny, she had been to Lucy's apartment and she was caught red-handed so there was no way of getting around it.

"You caught me... I have been going to Lucy to tell her about things that have been happening in the guild, just basically trying to make her feel better and start coming back here again but it whatever I said never worked on her, at least go to her Natsu; convince her, I don't want her to go without her knowing how you feel." Lisanna pleaded with the most saddest face and Natsu couldn't help notice everyone else doing the same exact same face, his face went pale as it terrified him so much that everyone's face looked so alike as they did the sad face so he dashed through the guild doors, almost ripping them out of their hinges, towards Lucy's apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>~Lucy's P.O.V~<strong>

I lay there silently within the depths of the bathtub, the heat of the water made me feel at ease as I tried to forget what had happened three weeks ago. My eyes slowly started to shut but much to my dismay, was rudely interrupted by a gentle tapping noise on the other side of the door, being my idiot self I thought it was Virgo trying to get into the bathroom to exchange my old, ragged and dirty clothes with fresh, new ones so I wrapped a towel around my body and opened the door. I anticipated Virgo to ask for punishment but what I didn't expect was Natsu waiting on the other side of the doorway which made my heart jump more than it should have.

"Lucy, I came to check if you were alrig-"

"KYAAAAAAAA"

Without realizing, I pushed Natsu from fright and he had pulled me towards him to try to regain balance thus created the most awkward moment because in the end of all the pushing and the pulling we ended up landing on the bed with Natsu on top of me. I saw Natsu's face turn bright red as he noticed that my towel that clung onto my body was threatening to fall and expose me, I felt blood rush to my face as I pulled left hand towards my chest and my right hand to his chest hoping to succeed in pushing him off me, I mentally sighed in relief as he gladly obliged to get off me.

"U-um hey Luce... I just came to stop by to see how you were doing..." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck giving a toothy grin with a slight bit of guilt, I couldn't help but blush as he gave her a toothy grin. I noticed that he had no shirt so I took the liberty to get a sneak peak of him while he didn't notice I mean c'mon you'd think I would be a creep but think about it. I'm wearing a freaking towel around me!

"Ah.. I'm guessing Lisanna told you to come here, didn't she? Er... It's been a while since we talked, why don't we catch up?" I looked at Natsu to see his face light up like he was a child at a toy store, I couldn't help but giggle at the sight as he gave a satisfied nod and pulled a thumbs up and closed the door behind him as he entered the living room.

As he left the room, I released a sigh and slumped down on to the bed letting all of my muscles relax. I had completely forgotten how devilishly handsome he had become from the gradual years they had become, I blushed as I thought about his features but quickly pushed them aside as I got changed into a white spaghetti top, blue jeans and my combat boots.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrators P.O.V~<strong>

As Natsu entered the living room he sat on the couch and mentally cursed himself because the last thing he wanted to do was to sit down and have a chat with Lucy alone. 'What are we supposed to talk about? How I kept sulking in the guild because she didn't come? How the guild kept partying because they tried to get their minds off of her? How-' Natsu's thoughts were interuppted when he heard the door softly click open, he turned his head to find Lucy trying to quietly walk in to the room without disturbing his thoughts. All Natsu could do was chuckle as Lucy blushed but she lightly shook her head and quietly whispered something almost inaudible.

"Want some...Natsu?"

"e-Eh?! w-w-what are y-you talking a-about Luce?!" The said boy blew up in steam, blushed profusely and stuttered so hard that he thought that his tongue might fall off.

"A-ano... that's not what I meant Natsu... I asked you if you wanted some f-food..." Lucy's blush equally challenged and almost put Natsu's blush to shame as she attempted to correct his misunderstanding.

"S-Sure..." Natsu didn't know whether or not he should talk about the guild or how to even mention Fairytail without starting a fight with her so all he did was sit there as he watched her concentrate on preparing his food.

Lucy on the other hand was very nervous, her hands were trembling as she felt Natsu burrow holes into her back while she was making his spicy chicken with chilli sauce on the side. She wanted to ask about what was going on in the guild but she was scared that might start an argument and she didn't want her relationship with her best friend to break down because she loved him very much, it was a very awkward silence until one of them spoke up...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter was short, I'll try better next time to make you guys happy (・ω・)ノ leave a review on how I can improve so I can add it to my next chapter! Gambatte Ne~! (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ<strong>

**-Layla**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys~! I'm here with your new chapter~ I don't know if this chapter seems long for you guys because I know some of you guys read fan fictions through your computer but my laptop (Apple Mac) decided to give up on life and break as I was in the middle of making a the saddest part of a new one-shot fan fiction I'm working on! So I am now currently using my IPad as a substitute for sending my chapters to you to relieve yo' satisfaction :3**

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

_Lucy on the other hand was very nervous, her hands were trembling as she felt Natsu stare at her while she was making his spicy chicken with chilli sauce on it. She wanted to ask about what was going on in the guild but she was scared that might start an argument and she didn't want her relationship with her best friend to break down because she loved him very much, it was a very awkward silence until one of them spoke up..._

* * *

><p><strong>-Present-<strong>

**~Levy's P.O.V~**

I sat there. book closed, legs crossed and staring intently at the door as I was counting how long Lucy and Natsu was out of the guild for, it was really rare for both mages to be out of the guild for a long time and it was way past the time Lucy had set herself to get to the guild and Levy knew, she knew something was up.

"Yo shrimp, how long have you been counting for?" The iron dragon slayer asked as he slumped down onto the seat next to me, wrapping one arm around me while chewing on some iron, typical.

"Hmm... I don't know it's been about 49 hours and 46 minutes since Natsu has left the guil- wait. Make that 49 hours 47 minutes." I said with a defeat sigh.

"And Lucy?" Gajeel asked with curiosity.

"I don't even know any more, maybe around um.." Just as I was about to speak, the guild doors slowly opened revealing the person the guild missed the most, Lucy - and Natsu who wasn't far behind her.

It took a fair amount of time for anyone to process what just happened and realised who just walked through the guild doors; either that or they're waiting for someone to react first, scaredy cats. And of course being that I am her awesome and most closest - well coming close second from Natsu- best friend I took the liberty of squealing my head off and lunging towards her for a hug as I say with a very sarcastic tone.

"LUCY! I've missed you so much! how could you leave in the dark without your fantastic book? How could you leave with these scary, out of this world people? What would I do if they took me and threw me in the dust without your protection?Oh Lucy thank god you saved me from the evil, uneducated swines-"

"O-Oi - shrimp! Cut it out I think she's choking!" I looked up to see a very, and I mean very, purple-faced Lucy. I let go of her and just right after she regained colour on her face the whole guild tackled her while bombarding her with questions and statements such as.

"Where did you go?"

"You feeling better?"

"Want a cookie?"

"I've missed you so much!"

"Oh Lucy! We've missed you!"

"I FEEL FABULOUS!"

"Did you sort out your problems?"

"Are you okay?"

"You look really pale."

"You look really manly today Lucy, just like a man!"

"Do you need some space?"

I watched with glee as the guild's spirits were rising but my happiness and my smile dropped as I looked at Lucy and noticed that she was unnaturally pale which I found quite peculiar and of course it didn't go unnoticed by Gajeel. I looked at him and he looked at me with suspicion in his eyes, We both knew that something was awfully wrong with Lucy and which sparked worry in us. I shuffled through the crowd trying to get to Lucy when Natsu finally helped.

"Oi minna, cut it out I think she's gonna faint." He spoke softly and he gently placed one hand on her back and the other one on the lower part of her stomach which made me smile. but the others didn't seem as pleased, grunting and sulking as they backed away from the two.

Lucy weakly smiled and said nothing as she strolled right past them and toward the masters room, everyone stared in awe as Natsu meekly followed her then stopped halfway and sat on the staircase making sure no one went into the room, not even the S class people were allowed. Everyone just stopped what they were doing and just stared at Natsu as Laxus tried to get passed him.

"When I said no. I meant it" Natsu's voice was stern and demanding and Laxus grew angrier.

"Listen, Natsu." Laxus spoke with venom in his voice. "If I want to see the Master. No one gets in _**my**_ way.

Everyone slowly backed away from the scene as the atmosphere became more tense as Laxus' lightning started to slowly spark around him but Natsu never wavered.

"Well, Laxus. Master is really busy right now, so if you would so _kindly_ as to avoid going into his room while he is talking with Lucy. That would be great." Natsu's hand gradually start to light on fire and both of them slowly released the magic, the look on everyone else's face was petrified, and to be honest, I had never seen Natsu like this and it was too intense which frightened me too. Both boys looked like they were on the verge of exploding until they heard the masters door open with a blushing Lucy and an unusually happy-go-lucky looking Master.

Within that instance Natsu's flames disappeared and he went over to Lucy and accompanied her down the stairs as she slowly went to the bar and asked Mira to make her a strawberry milkshake, and Mira happily obliged. Everyone stared at the two as they just sat there talking as if she had always been there, Lisanna and I lightly giggled and told everyone to go back to what they were doing because we wanted Natsu and Lucy to be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's P.O.V~<strong>

"So.. What did the old geezer say?" Natsu asked while his hands were sweating like mad, Lucy chuckled as she held Natsu's gently and said.

"He laughed, very loudly I have you know, and he gave us his blessing and didn't do anything else, I guess we just have to wait and see if I am."

"I'm not gonna wait 4 freaking months Luce, I want to know now!" Natsu huffed like a little child and Lucy lightly laughed and patted his head.

"Well I want to know too but Makarov said that we wouldn't know until the 4th month then we have to wait for another 5, so don't get that upset because I'm upset too." Lucy smiled and Natsu sighed as they carried on their conversation when Team Natsu strolled along and butted in.

"What about nine months of waiting?" Erza asked, completely oblivious that she should give them personal space, Lucy and Natsu awkwardly laughed and tried to think of something to say.

"Yeah guys what is this about waiting nine months." Gray asked with one eyebrow lifted grinning like a madman.

"Oh guys, did you see the new wizard weekly? Mira looks amazing in it!" Lucy shouted out loud and Natsu agreeing.

"No, don't try and avoid the question, Answer it!" Erza demanded.

"Oh look a butterfly is in the room!" Natsu exclaimed pointing behind Gray; eyes gleaming.

"As if." Gray retorted not looking back to see that there really was a butterfly inside the room " Now. Answer the ques-"

"OH, IT'S SO BRIGHT OUTSIDE TODAY!" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs and at that moment the clouds became grey and it started to rain. Everyone was silent for a moment as the rain became heavier and thunder started to appear, it became really awkward when Natsu started to agree with her.

"Yup, it really is a bright sunny day outside. Ne, Lucy let's go out and enjoy the sunshine!" Sweat drops started forming on Lucy and Natsu's forehead as they made their way to the exit when Erza ex-equipped and darted toward the guild door blocking the helpless two with her swords.

"Answer me now, or it's _**lights out**_ to both of you" Erza spoke in a deadly tone.


End file.
